Naruto, The Terminator
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**What's up my readers, I have a new story for you all.**

 **I got this idea watching Terminator 2: Judgement Day**

 **A Terminator like Naruto with a T-1000 bloodline with some things from the T-800. That just sounds awesome.**

 **There will be a four to six girl harem. So far: Tsuchi Kin.**

 **Summary: Five years after the Kyuubi attack, Uzumaki Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru's men. For eight years, Naruto was experimented on to be an ultimate killer. A terminator if you will. He then escapes, and that is where the story begins.**

 **I do not own anything, but I wish I did.**

 **Naruto, The Terminator**

 **Chapter 1- Bloodline**

It's been five years since the infamous Kyuubi attack. A five year old Uzumaki Naruto is walking down an empty street at night.

He is only 3'4" tall. He's wearing worn and torn clothes and is covered in dirt. His blue eyes is the only thing shining in the moonlight. "Man I'm hungry." Naruto said as he patted his thin stomach. If one was to lift his shirt, they would have a clear view of his ribs.

Unknown to him, he was being watched from the shadows

"Maybe I still have ramen left." Naruto said to himself as he turned a street corner. He then felt something prick the back of his neck. "Did a bug bite me or-" Naruto said but was cut off as he fell face first.

Then three masked shinobi jumped down and surrounded his fallen form. "Grab him and go, Lord Orochimaru wants him." One of them said as the other two binded him.

Unknown to them, a Anbu with a weasel mask watched the whole thing

~X~

"Hokage-sama!" Weasel yelled as he burst into the office. "What is is Weasel-kun?" Hiruzen asked his Anbu. "Three unknown ninja have kidnapped Uzumaki Naruto." Weasel said as the Hokage called more Anbu.

"We'll follow them and get him back Hokage-sama." Weasel said as a group of nine more Anbu left, with him after them.

~X~

After ten minutes, the group of three ninja came into the clearing in the forest.

Out of the trees, eight other ninja in similar clothing popped out

"Ok you got the kid, now let's go." A ninja from the larger group said. They were about to leave until the Anbu jumped into the clearing.

"Hand back the child and you all may leave." Weasel said as he reached for his nodachi. "Hehe, Lord Orochimaru wants the boy. So we will get him the boy." One of the ninja said as he pulled out a kunai.

The ninja then began to fight Unknown to the Anbu, a ninja escaped with Naruto in hand

~X~

Two days later, and a lot of darts later, the ninja brought Naruto into the Rice Country. To Orochimaru.

"Here's the boy you wanted, Lord Orochimaru." The ninja said as he placed Naruto down in front of the ex sannin. "Ah thank you. Now let's begin." Orochimaru said as an assistant tied the blonde to a table.

~X~

Eight years later, a 13 year Uzumaki Naruto is sitting in an empty room. Standing up, he is at a height of 5'4".

(I'm to lazy to explain his outfit, so he's wearing what the T-800 wore in Judgement Day.)

His eyes were closed as he waited. He began to think about the last eight years. Being kidnapped, experimented on, and being given a bloodline by Orochimaru.

Given the time with Orochimaru, Naruto would've been like any other shinobi in Otogakure, cocky or emotionless. However one person kept him slightly normal. His best and only friend, Tsuchi Kin.

He met Kin three years ago when he was training. At first, she thought she could beat him. Boy was she prove wrong. After that, the two were best friends.

After hearing a knock on the door, Naruto let out a gruff enter. In walked in Kin. "Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" Kin asked the dual bloodline shinobi.

What she meant is that tonight, the best friends escape Otogakure and head to Konohagakure.

" **Metal Style: Tornado Fist Jutsu.** " Naruto said as his fist became a metallic color and began to spin rapidly.

"Stick close to me, Kin-chan." Naruto said as he literally punched the wall to dust. This caused Kin to smile a little, Naruto always loved destroying things.

Of course, the sound of a wall being destroyed caused everybody to be on alert. Naruto and Kin ran through the halls and were heading to the exit. "There they are!" A group of three sound ninja said as they charged at the duo.

" **Metal Style: Spiked Cannonball Jutsu!** " Naruto said as he sent a metallic spiked cannonball at the three sound shinobi. The cannonball hit the first shinobi in the chest. The spikes pierced his chest, then the cannonball began to spin.

It tore through the chest and the other two met the same fate. "Let's go." Naruto said as the two continued their search.

Then Naruto thought, why look for an exit when you can make your own. Getting to a wall Naruto knew led to the outside, he prepared a jutsu.

" **Metal Style: Titan Fist Jutsu.** " Naruto said as his fist turned a metallic grey and began to grow in size. In less than a minute, Naruto's fist was 100 times it's original time.

He then punched the wall, which destroyed it along with some parts of the ceiling and floor.

"To keep you safe, **Metal Style: Armor Coat Jutsu!** " Naruto said as his body liquefied and attached onto Kin. His body then began to form a suit of armor around Kin.

(Think the suit of armor Alphonse soul is attached to in Fma.)

Naruto then jumped out the large hole in the wall. He then began to run to the village walls.

" **Metal Style: Steel Wave Jutsu!** " Naruto yelled as he created a large wave of liquid metal. He then made a metal surfboard and began surfing.

The wave of liquid metal coated the streets and buildings of Otogakure. On the way to the village walls, Naruto dodged wave after wave of jutsus aimed at him.

Seeing the wall ahead, Naruto prepared a jutsu. " **Metal Style: Metal Cocoon Jutsu!** " Naruto yelled as all the liquid metal hardened.

Since some of the Oto shinobi were either in or on the liquid metal, they were either fully hardened in a metal cocoon or parts of their bodies were covered in a metal cocoon.

Jumping in the air, Naruto landed on the wall before looking back. " **Metal Style: 500 Pound Prison Jutsu!** " Naruto yelled as the steel covered buildings and shinobi collapsed under the new weight from the metal.

"And that's that." Kin said from inside the suit of armor. "Alright, I think ten minutes before they start coming after us. I better hurry." Naruto said as he jumped as he could, for a suit of armor; he was going at a fast pace.

~X~

As predicted, ten minutes later more Oto shinobi went after them. A group of around ten shinobi were after the two.

" **Metal Style: Senbon Rain Jutsu!** " Naruto yelled as he sent a large ball of metal in the air. The ball then sent down hundreds of metal senbon down on the shinobi.

Considering Naruto was a suit of armor and Kin was in the suit; the Oto shinobi were pierced by the senbon.

"My my Naruto-san, brutal as ever." A voice from in ahead the best friends stopped them from proceeding to Konohagakure.

Naruto deformed and stood in front of Kin protectively. "Kabuto." Naruto said as he formed his hands into blades.

 **Done! Sorry if Metal Style doesn't suit well. If you have a better name, please PM or leave a comment.**

 **Naruto basically has the powers of the T-1000. Like said terminator, Naruto is almost invisible, but will be damaged if caught off guard.**

 **Naruto's skeleton has been transformed by Orochimaru to Colton. Naruto will be a learning person, like the T-800 in Judgement Day. He will also have some badass sayings, well if I can come up with it.**

 **Also like the T-1000, Naruto can pass through objects, and transform his looks to match and also sound like the person he turned into. He can turn parts of his body into blades.**

 **Like Kidomaru, Naruto creates different types of metal thanks to Orochimaru experimenting on him. He can turn his body to a metal created by Orochimaru that is 10x stronger than diamonds, or a metal that is flexible like rubber.**

 **He can turn his body to different forms, also the full metal form the T-1000 can do.**

 **All of this requires chakra, and considering what Naruto can do in the anime and manga; he can do all of this without suffering from chakra exhaustion.**

 **Basically, Naruto is a complete Bauss. This has been Demongod123, I'll be back.**

 **Omake: Why Naruto doesn't have a curse mark**

"Alright Lord Orochimaru, T-1000 (Terminator 1000, basically Naruto is the thousandth try of creating a terminator.) is here." Kabuto said as younger Naruto walked in.

"Ah yes, Naruto-kun, it's time for a curse mark." Orochimaru said as he extended his neck to bite Naruto's own neck.

He did not expect Naruto to turn his neck into a liquid and back to a metal. This caused Orochimaru's fangs to be caught in the metal.

After a minute of trying to get unstuck, Orochimaru needed to see the dentist becuase his fangs broke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again audience, where we left of; I updated The Wind Devil and now it's time for The Terminator to gain it's second chapter.**

 **So far, no one gave me any other girl for Naruto's harem, so so far it's just Kin.**

 **Five years after the Kyuubi attack, Uzumaki Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru's men. For eight years, Naruto was experimented on to be an ultimate killer. A terminator if you will. He then escapes, and that is where the story begins.**

 **Naruto, The Terminator**

 **Chapter 2- The Good Times**

"Now now Naruto-kun, there's no reason for violence." Kabuto said to Naruto. "I never trusted you, so why would I now." Naruto said as he stood in front of Kin ready for a fight.

"Listen to me, Lord Orochimaru wants you back. However, with you in the way it interferes with my plans." Kabuto said, confusion the two. "What plans?" Naruto said as he slightly dropped his guard.

"Ah ah ah, that's a secret." Kabuto said with a finger wag. "So, are you letting us go?" Kin asked Orochimaru's right hand man. "Of course." Kabuto said with a small smirk.

Just to be sure, Naruto made himself as a suit of armor around Kin and jumped past Kabuto.

However, both of them did not notice that his smirk grew

~X~

An hour later, Naruto stopped for the night so they can rest. "Man, what a night." Kin said as she poked the fire with a stick. "I did all the work." Naruto said as he made a skillet to cook the food on.

"I didn't ask you to do all the work." Kin said as Naruto placed rabbit meat on the skillet and then on the fire. "If you say so." Naruto mumbled as he sat next to Kin.

"Just think, by tomorrow at noon we'll be in Konohagakure." Kin said as she put her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Yeah, I want to see jiji again. I wonder how he'll react to my bloodline." Naruto said as he morphed his hand to a pair of tongs to flip the meat.

"You know, back in Oto, the stars were never as bright like tonight." Kin said to her blonde friend. "I know, dattebayo." Naruto said, only to blush as his verbal tic came out. This caused Kin to let out a small giggle.

Half an hour later, the duo finished their meal and were laying side by side under the stars.

"I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us." Kin said turning to look at her friend. "Well whatever happens, I'll be right by your side." Naruto said, earning a blush from Kin.

"Well, goodnight." Kin said as she closed her eyes and let her dreams flow. "...Goodnight, Kin-chan." Naruto said as he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

Unknown to them, their bodies went closer to each other. In his sleep, Naruto had his arms around kin protectively and she had her head snuggles into Naruto's neck.

 **Sorry if yall wanted this to be longer. It was supposed to be a short and sweet chapter for Naruto and Kin. Demongod123 here, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Allow me to give you all the third chapter of The Terminator. Anyways, I will close my poll at the end of November, and I will write the three most asked for.**

 **As for pairings, as of right now: Kin, Tenten, Fem Haku, and an OC root nin. If you all like these girls, I will put them. If you don't give me the girls you want.**

 **Summary: Five years after the Kyuubi attack, Uzumaki Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru's men. For eight years, Naruto was experimented on to be an ultimate killer. A terminator if you will. He then escapes, and that is where the story begins.**

 **Naruto, The Terminator**

 **Chapter 3- Home and New Genin**

"Naruto-kun, how much longer till we get there?" Kin asked as she was riding on Naruto's back. "Probably two hours or so." Naruto said as he jumped from tree to tree.

"Naruto-kun, will they like me?" Kin asked as she was unsure if the people he talked about would like her. "Kin-chan, they would be stupid not to like you." Naruto replied as he landed on a new tree.

"I know, it's just that I'm nervous." Kin said as she hid her face in Naruto's back. Naruto stopped and just sighed. "Kin-chan, I know you're nervous but just remember: I'm here with you." Naruto said as he hugged Kin.

"I know, Naruto-kun." Kin said as she returned the hug. "Come on, we better keep moving." Naruto said as he carried Kin bridal style as the girl blushed.

~X~

"I'm bored!"

"Kotetsu shut up!"

"It's not my fault there's nothing to do, Izumo" Kotetsu said as he laid his head on the table. "But it's your fault we're doing this job again." Izumo said as he deadpanned at his partner.

"Looks like you two haven't changed, Izumo, Kotetsu." A new voice said as the two looked to the path leading to the gate they were guarding. "N-No way!?" Izumo said in disbelief.

"N-Naruto!?" Kotetsu yelled as he stood up. "The one and only!" Naruto said as he gave a cheeky grin. "Naruto!" They both yelled as they tackled him into a hug.

"Where have you been!?" They yelled as they let go of the blonde. "I want to talk to Ojii-san about that." Naruto said as they both got serious looks. "Ok, we'll take you Hokage-sama." Izumo said as Kotetsu nodded.

"Kin-chan, you can come out now." Naruto said as he turned around. Izumo and Kotetsu looked and saw a cute black haired girl. "Naruto, who's this?" Kotetsu asked as Kin rushed and hid behind Naruto.

"Guy's this is my best friend, Tsuchi Kin." Naruto introduced Izumo and Kotetsu. If one were to look into Kin's mind, you would see a chibi version of herself being impaled by an arrow saying "Friend Zone."

~X~

"Hokage-sama!" Izumo and Kotetsu yelled as they ran into Hiruzen's office. "What is it?" Hiruzen asked as he looked up from his paper work. "You won't believe who just returned!" Izumo said as Hiruzen became interested.

"Who?" Hiruzen asked as someone walked in. "It's been a while jiji-san." Naruto said as he gave a smile. "N-Naruto!?" Hiruzen asked in disbelief as he stood from his desk.

"It's me Ojii-san." Naruto said as Hiruzen hugged him. "What happened!? Who kidnapped you!?" Hiruzen asked as he looked over Naruto. What Naruto answered made the old Hokage's blood run cold.

"Orochimaru." Naruto answered as everybody froze. "O-Orochimaru?" Hiruzen questioned as Naruto nodded. "You should call the council. I escaped and I have some information of what Orochimaru is planning." Naruto said as Hiruzen nodded and called some Anbu to get the council members.

"I did not leave alone, I left with someone I call my best friend." Naruto said as Kin walked in. "Hello Hokage-sama, my name is Tsuchi Kin." Kin said as she bowed to Hiruzen.

"Nice to meet you Kin-san." Hiruzen said as the Anbu came back, signaling that the council members are here.

~X~ 

"Hiruzen, why are we here?" Danzo asked as the shinobi and civilian council were in the council room. "We have information on Orochimaru's whereabouts!" Hiruzen said as the council became quiet.

"Has Jiraiya come back with information." Homura asked as he became interested. "No, one of our own that was captured by Orochimaru has returned after breaking out of where he is located.

"Who was it?" Koharu asked as the other shinobi were wondering to. "A now thirteen year old Uzumaki Naruto." Hiruzen as the civilians and Danzo began to riot.

"QUIET!" Hiruzen screamed as Naruto and Kin walked into the room. "Now, Naruto, please explain what orochimaru is planning." Hiruzen said as Naruto nodded.

"As of what I learned a month ago, Orochimaru is planning an attack on Konohagakure during the Chunin Exams. Watch out for Otogakure." Naruto said as they all gasped. "How do you know this?" Danzo asked as he leaned in closer.

"I know this because I was his top experiment, which meant I was given more privileges than most his other shinobi." Naruto said as this shocked both the councils.

"Naruto, what do you mean by experiment?" Hiruzen asked as the shinobi wondered also. "When I was kidnapped, Orochimaru experimented on me to create the ultimate weapon." Naruto said as that shocked the shinobi's.

"Likely story! You are just a spy from Orochimaru!" One nameless civilian scoffed. His eyes widened as he felt his cheek be cut. Opening his eyes, he saw Naruto's arm become a long blade that cut his cheek.

"Orochimaru created this bloodline, but I am not the first user. In total there are around 1000 other test subjects. 80% of them are created by Orochimaru. The other 20% are kidnapped civilians from different villages." Naruto said as his arm turned normal.

"I am the thousandth try and the most successful try of becoming Orochimaru's weapon." Naruto said as the information shocked them all. "The powers of this bloodline is vast, I am almost invisible, but will I can damaged if caught off guard.

My skeleton skeleton has been transformed by Orochimaru to Colton. He turned my skin into a metal that requires chakra to work. If I pump chakra into it, it will act like a suit of armor.

I can pass through objects, and transform my body to look and also sound like the person he turned into. I can turn parts of my body into blades.

I can create different types of metal thanks to Orochimaru experimenting on me. I can turn my body to a metal created by Orochimaru that is 10x stronger than diamonds, or a metal that is flexible like rubber.

All of this requires chakra, and considering I am a **Jinchuriki** , I can go a long time without suffering chakra exhaustion." Naruto said as the shinobi's were all shocked.

"That certainly is a powerful bloodline. I vote that we put him in the clan restoration act to start a clan." Danzo said as Homura and Koharu also agreed. The civilians agreed on the thought of having many powerful 'weapons.'

"I also agree, having a clan with a powerful bloodline can benefit our village." Hiashi said other shinobi agreed. After an hour of arguing, they all agreed but Naruto has to be with the people he chooses, so the council cannot force him to marry people.

Naruto couldn't become clan head until he either became of age or got jounin rank.

"Sorry about that Naruto." Hiruzen said as the meeting was over. "No worries Ojii-san." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "Alright, the new genin are getting their teams next week. So you and Kin-chan could be in the same team." Hiruzen said as he gave them hitai-ate's.

"Now follow me, I shall take you to your new clan compound." Hiruzen said as he walked out of the room with Naruto and Kin after him.

~X~

Ten minutes later, the trio is in front of a clan compound in the south west section of the village. "This compound has been built for the same reason, for a new clan." Hiruzen said as they stood outside the compound.

"Now, what would you like to name your new clan?" Hiruzen asked Naruto thought it over. "Kinzoku." Naruto said as the two looked at him.

"Metal?" Kin asked as she also thought it over. "It fits, a clan of a bloodline of metal." Hiruzen said as he approved.

"Kinzoku Naruto, Metal Maelstrom." Naruto said with a grin. Today marks the day that the Kinzoku Clan is founded.

~X~

A week as passed since Naruto has come back to Konoha, in that time Kin has almost gotten used to living here. Kin also changed her looks to match her new start.

She cut her hair to reach the base of her neck. Her outfit hasn't changed much as she still has her vest, but it is a leaf green color. Her snake pattern scarf and pants changed to black pair of shorts and her scarf is a metallic gray.

"Today we get our team." Kin said as she walked with Naruto to the Shinobi Academy. "But a team cannot work without their missing member." Naruto said as he ignored some stares from females.

Like Kin, Naruto changed his outfit. His leather jacket changed to an open black leather trench coat which reveals a skin tight gray shirt which shows off his abs. A pair of black shinobi pants. To top it off he has on a pair of black steel toed combat boots with his hitai-ate around his forehead.

"Makes you wonder who our teammate is." Kin said as they passed an alley. From the corner of her eye, she spots a girl around their age sitting in the alley. She stands around 5'3" and has brown hair that reaches mid way down her back. Her skin is pale and her amber eyes look void of emotion. She is wearing a short gray jacket with a black shirt under it. A pair of gray pants with a kunai holster in her right leg.

'She seems… off.' Kin thought as the girl eyed them. She then noticed a kusarigama strapped to her waist. "Is something wrong Kin-chan?" Naruto asked as Kin payed attention back to him.

"Nothing Naruto-kun." Kin said as she looked forward again. "Ok." Naruto said as he slightly smiled. Kin smiled back at him.

She always like these small moments between the two. It was known back at Otogakure to all of the people who they were acquainted with, is that Kin has a crush on Naruto.

It seems that the only one who didn't know about the crush was Naruto himself. Then again, Naruto always had a thick head…

"Alright the academy should be right around this block." Naruto said as they turned the corner to see the academy down the street. 'It seems like whoever Kin-chan was looking at, is following us.' Naruto thought as he sensed the person's chakra following them. Over the time in Orochimaru's hands, he learned he was a sensor type ninja.

"We're here." Kin said as they walked through the gate of the academy.

~X~

After a few minutes of trying to find the graduating classroom, they finally found it. "Excuse us, we are the new genin." Naruto said as they walked in. "Iruka-sensei! Why are these two becoming shinobi already while we had to work for it!?" A pink haired girl screeched as everybody covered their ears.

"Sakura, these two were given permission by Hokage-sama to become genin." Iruka said as the pink haired girl quieted down. "Now, please introduce yourselves." Iruka said as he sighed.

"Hello, I'm Kinzoku Naruto." Naruto said as he bowed. "I'm Tsuchi Kin." Kin introduced herself with a small wave. "Ok, now please take a seat." Iruka said the two took a seat on the back of the classroom.

"Ok, Team 1 lead by…" Iruka said as Naruto stopped paying attention. "Team 7 lead by Hatake Kakashi is Haruno Sakura, Sai, and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said as a duck butt haired boy, a pale skinned boy, and the pink haired girl looked up.

"Team 8 led by Yuhi Kurenai is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino." Iruka said as a boy with a puppy, a pale eyed girl, and a boy with sunglasses looked up.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so Team 10 lead by Sarutobi Asuma is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji." Iruka said as a lazy boy, a platinum blonde, and a boy eating chips looked up.

"Team 11 led by Mitarashi Anko is Kinzoku Naruto, Tsuchi Kin, and Yuria." Iruka said as the two friends looked to see the same girl from before jumped in through the window.

"Your sensei's will be here shortly, so I wish you all good luck in your shinobi correars." Iruka said as he walked out of the classroom.

 **Done! I hope you all like this chapter. Again, I will close the poll by the end of November, so vote while you still can! Also my birthday is next Wednesday so I will turn fifteen.**

 **Before I forget, I need to tell you all this. I live on the west coast of the United States so I have Pacific Time, the reason is a lot of people PM me during school. My high school started at 8 a.m and ends at 3 p.m Pacific Time.**

 **Anyways, this has been Demongod123, and I will see you all later.**


End file.
